Backing up data is a vital function in today's computing environment. With more information being only stored in computer systems, the need to protect against catastrophic data loss is essential.
Conventional methods to backup data include creating a copy of every file and storing the copies in a remote location. This ensures that if an original file is lost or damaged, a backup copy can be recovered and used. However, modern computer systems typically store many large files, and these conventional methods to backup data may not be feasible due to expense or technical reasons.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for backing up data.